And Then He Kissed Me
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots from the POV of the women of the Star Wars couples that I know of, beginning with Shmi and going through till her great grandson (Ben S.). Inspired by the song 'Then He kissed Me' by "The Crystals". (This is NOT a song-fic). I have a few more lined up, and I will mark this as complete when I have all of them up.
1. Shmi and Cliegg

**And Then He Kissed Me**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:**__ I do not own Star Wars. _

**.**

**.**

**Shmi and Cliegg:**

I can't remember the last time a man looked at me the way Cliegg looks at me. After years as a slave, I have to remind myself what freedom is; so it's understandable that I have had hesitancies with his affections.

Cliegg has come into town more often than usual, and I know it's because he wants to see me. He is so kind, and so gentle. A far cry from my time in Gardula the Hutt's service, where all I was appreciated for were my looks and my work; if that.

I wonder what Ani would think of Cliegg were he still here. A smile graces my lips as I think of my son. He would probably be protective of me, yet he would also understand that I have feelings for Cliegg.

Feelings I didn't understand until he kissed me.

It wasn't the fireworks and sparkles of a teenage passion, but the depth of his feelings for me was conveyed in it none-the-less. He is a hard worker, slaving away under the hot suns of Tatooine with his son Owen, a strapping young man in his own right.

He asked me today if I would enjoy life on a farm. I told him I didn't know anything about farming, but a change of pace from Mos Espa has definite appeal.

Tonight he and I are to have dinner together. It will be at my little hut of course, since Watto would never let me leave town to go on a date.

I have a feeling he will ask me to marry him. Call it intuition; call it the wishes of a lonely heart, but if he asks… I will not refuse.

Because I love him too, and to be freed _and_ loved… to be taken care of for a change instead of taking care of strangers would be a dream come true.

And to think I didn't realize my love for the man behind that tough exterior before his kiss.


	2. Padme and Anakin

**Padmé and Anakin:**

I cannot sleep at night. I cannot stop thinking of the… wonderful, if forbidden kiss Anakin and I shared. He kissed me!

And I kissed him back… only to pull away. I cannot allow him to do so again. He swore an oath to the Jedi Order. Anakin's dream since he was a boy was to become a Jedi Knight. I cannot allow him to risk his dream… to instead follow his heart.

I turn over, thinking of the night spent in conversation in the lake house before we left to find Shmi. He proclaimed his love for me in no uncertain terms, yet I rejected his advances. He cannot love me… Jedi are forbidden to form attachments.

And I am a politician. I have a duty to help him stay on the Jedi pathway, even if it breaks my heart. One thing we have in common is our desire to help those who cannot defend themselves.

Only, Ani fights the physical battlefield, whereas I fight in the Senatorial arena. It could not possibly work.

And yet a small sliver of me- or perhaps not so small anymore- considers his proposal. Maybe it _could_ work, if we kept it secret. I touch my lips as they tingle from the memory of Anakin's lips brushing mine.

His touch is gentle at first… caressing like a feather. But then his kiss deepens as I give in to my baser desires. Fire surged through my veins as his obvious love for me washes through me. Of course, it doesn't help that Ani is physically attractive.

That is an understatement. Anakin is gorgeous… and he only gets better looking with age. I place the tips of my fingers to my mouth, only mildly surprised to discover that I can feel a phantom of Anakin's kiss.

To discover that all I would have to do to satiate my… _need_… for Anakin's love again is to walk to the cockpit and settle into his lap.

And I know… I _know_ that I love Anakin. But as we head for Geonosis, I realize that I must put aside my carnal desires for the greater good once again. Obi Wan needs our help.

Then, once things have settled down, maybe Anakin could kiss me again… only in a more intimate setting.

Yes, that should do quite nicely. Geonosis isn't that populated, what could go wrong? This should be a simple rescue operation.

Nothing could go wrong indeed, and I will proclaim my love for Ani when we're done with this whole mess.


	3. Beru and Owen

**Beru and Owen:**

I smile softly as my new husband carries me over the threshold of our honeymoon door. Owen is not the most sentimental of men; and yet, when he kissed me for the first time, I understood him like never before.

Owen has the heart of a Wookiee under his rough and worn exterior. He can love; he just doesn't always know how to show it. And I am glad I grew to understand him, because I love him so much.

Owen has never lifted a finger to hurt me, nor would he, even though others say he is standoffish and harsh. But I know better, because I have seen into the heart of this man.

Owen gently sets me on the bed, looking almost apologetic at the humble surroundings he had saved up his credits for. Owen was not a rich man, but he wanted to give me a real honeymoon.

I see it for what it is: another sign of his love for me. And I am touched, even as I thank him for the vacation, simple as it may be by the standards of many. We have never been one for great material things.

But the small house is perfect for two moisture farmers simply looking for privacy to consummate their love.

I will not shy away from admitting that the best thing I love about Owen, physically at least, is his ability to kiss.

Stars, but can he light up the night. He holds nothing back as he draws me close for a tender embrace of the lips.

All thoughts float away like a breeze, and I relish the feel of my new husband's lips upon mine. This really is the start of what will be a wonderful marriage.

And Owen may not be the best at saying those three little words aloud, but then, he doesn't need to.

It's in his kiss.


	4. Leia and Han

**Leia and Han:**

I cannot believe Han is gone. I know Lando and Chewie are doing their best to find him, but Boba Fett is near impossible to track. And Luke… well, he's dealing with a hell of a lot right now too, but he's still spear-heading the efforts to find the man he knows I love.

I don't know when he realized it- though it was obviously before I did- but Luke hasn't made any romantic advances towards me since Hoth. I could blame it on the shock he endured from both fighting Vader and losing his hand, but I know better. Luke is so sweet, and he would never try to steal me away from Han… even and especially when he isn't able to take a stand against Luke in response.

And I love Luke too, but I see him as more of a… brother I think, than a lover. And for some reason I cannot understand, that feels _right_.

Pausing there, I know something else happened in that city in the clouds. I know, because Luke is changed. His Farmboy charm and innocent disposition are gone now. Or perhaps just buried deep down in an effort to protect himself.

Maybe Han can get him to talk… if we ever find him. Luke is much more confident about our chances of success than I am.

I smile warmly despite myself as I think of the time in the _Millennium Falcon_ while we were hiding in the asteroid. Or space slug.

A shudder courses through me at that particular memory, and I make a mental note to not repeat that little adventure.

Of course, it _would_ be a slug in which Han first kissed me. I would never have admitted it before Han was frozen, but his kiss was the sweetest elixir I have ever tasted. He may be a scruffy nerfherder, but his kisses are all angelic, and I ache for more.

And then there was the way his body pressed to mine… I can suddenly feel a remembrance of his warmth, my body responding in kind. My lips tingle, the taste of Han still lingering upon them.

I sigh softly, bringing my mind to other things.

Han is all tough exterior, brought on by an undoubtedly harsh life, but when it comes to his heart, he's a soft touch. Especially with those he calls family. And I love him even more for that, despite the fact that I fought my feelings for him for several years.

He wasn't all that bad. At first, yes: he was insufferable, and self-centered. But though he kept wanting to leave, I knew deep, deep down that it was only to pay off his debts and be a free man. I didn't want him to go, I now realize.

How selfish of me… and now it's caught up with him in the worst way I can imagine. A tear rolls down my cheek, and I pray to whatever deities exist that we find Han before it's too late.

I would give up my title as princess of Alderaan if that's what it took to get Han back. And I know without a doubt that no matter how dire the situation, the first thing I plan to do is convey not in words like in the carbon freezing chamber how I love him… but with a kiss.

Because the first and second time he kissed me will most definitely not be the last, if I have anything to say about it.


	5. Mara and Luke

**Mara and Luke:**

If someone had told me mere months ago that I would be sitting at my own reception wearing the most gorgeous wedding gown… and married to Luke Skywalker of all people, I'd probably have punched them outright.

But here I sit, openly observing the reason I am here: my newly minted husband. Luke is currently engaged in conversation with Han and Wedge, so he doesn't notice the way I smile softly. Luke laughs, and he briefly turns his head. When he catches sight of me, he blows me a loving kiss before returning to his conversation.

My gaze goes unfocused as I recall the very first time those soft, wondrously full lips touched mine.

One might question the fact that we proclaimed our love for each other during a near-death experience, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. Because without it, he and I would likely still be fighting each other.

And then there's our bond: the Force Bond we now have that took some getting used to… and we are still learning about it every now and then. But I didn't realize just how badly I wanted such a close relationship with a man. And not just any man, I discovered after several hours of contemplation while in transit back to the known galaxy from Nirauan.

I didn't just want a close bond with _a_ man: I wanted a close bond with _Luke_. The only person in the entire galaxy who ever accepted me wholly and unconditionally despite whom he knew me to have been. And even while at blaster-point he trusted me, believed in me.

A girl could only be so lucky once. However, once is perfectly fine with me… I have no intentions of ever needing to find a new mate.

Luke is the best husband I could have ever hoped or dreamed for.

And his kisses…

A shudder of pleasure courses through me. Luke Skywalker kisses me like no man has ever done, and never would again. When he touched his lips to mine it was total and complete bliss for me, a taste sweeter than all the finest wines and sweets I remembered from my days in the Empire.

My small, private smile widens infinitesimally as I return my mind to remembering the first kiss in the caves after our escape from the cloning chamber. It began as a chaste kiss from two people who'd been formerly at odds with each other. But as the seconds slipped by unheeded, the kiss gradually deepened with the shared realization that we had been unknowingly fighting our feelings for one another.

Luke's heart had soared, a feeling I felt through our bond with startling clarity and at that point he picked me up. I was a willing participant, wrapping my legs about his waist…

A hand to my forearm draws me from my reverie with a slight jolt, and I realize Luke has finally caught onto my line of thinking. His own private smile assures me that he remembers too, and I cannot wait to feel his lips pressed against mine again. Thought this time it will be without any prying eyes.

He leans forward and the twinkle of his blue gaze takes my breath away. How happy he is! And I know his joy is reflected back at him, because I have never been happier in my life.

I never would have imagined this possible for me, but looking back, I wouldn't have it any other way. Because our pasts made us who we are today and without those, we wouldn't be here: a happily married couple looking forward to many, many years together.

A stray thought wanders across my mind as Luke draws me to the floor for our first dance as husband and wife: would this have happened sooner had this wonderful man kissed me sooner?

A snort from me draws a curiously raised eyebrow from my husband, and I grin unrepentantly.

Not likely: I'd probably have knocked a few of his teeth out had Luke tried kissing me back then.


	6. Tahiri and Anakin

**Tahiri and Anakin:**

_(I do not know much about this couple, so my apologies for the shortness of this chapter.)_

Anakin's kiss took me only mildly by surprise, as we were crammed into a locker together on a mission. It had been chaste; but then, it wouldn't have been Anakin if it hadn't been.

His lips against mine sent a shock through me as my body felt for the first time the stirrings of mutually romantic attraction. I cannot wait to get him alone… and see if I can get him to kiss me again before we get sent out on a new mission.

Who knows where they will send us next, what with the voxyn steadily killing off Jedi. Blast this war, and curse the Yuuzahn Vong for starting the whole mess.

Enough of that, though. Anakin is coming, after he received a summons from me asking for 'help' in meditation. I can feel his eagerness to pick up where we left off in that locker, but I know his honor will prevent him from going too far.

And I love him for it, though not as much as I love _him_. And who said there was anything wrong with a few loving embraces of the lips?


	7. Jaina and Jag

**Jaina and Jag:**

I've had a few kisses in my lifetime. I have been out with other guys before Jag, after all. And while Zekk's kisses were lovely… Jag's kisses are a whole new level of unexplainable emotion.

I love this man so much, and now that we are engaged I can only pray that the actual date can be set in stone. But—story of my life—true to Skywalker/Solo luck, the galaxy has other plans.

I remember Jag used to be shy around me, trying not to force me to choose between him and Zekk, and yet at the same time attempting to show he loved me so much more that Zekk ever did.

But he doesn't just love me… he _understands_ me in a way no other man ever has. Not even Zekk knows me this well, and we practically grew up together during Jedi training.

When Jag kisses me, his Chiss upbringing falls back a bit to unveil the sweet heart underneath: a love and gentleness that only I know of and get to see. It brings a smile to my face as I mark the similarities between what Jag and I have with what I've always envied about Mom and Dad…and even more so Uncle Luke and my late Aunt Mara.

Growing up, I always loved how close both of those couples were. And while Mom and Dad may not have a Force Bond like Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara had, they are no less close because of it.

And now I share that closeness with my own husband-to-be. I sigh contentedly, rolling over in my bed, and wishing Jag were there to warm it with me, but he is away on business.

Again.

Another sigh escapes me, this one not as serene, and I wonder what it will be like when we can find a few hours together. A smile quirks my lips as I think of how we could pass the time.

After all, I cannot wait to feel his lips on mine again; can't wait to drink in his sweet, nectar-like caresses. I drift to sleep thinking of his strong, warm arms holding me against his chest, the scent of his skin both driving me crazy and making me feel safe.


	8. Tenel Ka and Jacen

**Tenel Ka and Jacen:**

Jacen was always the sweetest boy when we were growing up. I loved that he was so connected to nature, something important to my own ancestry. I think that is how we first connected, if I am honest with myself.

He loved animals, and it broke his heart as a child even when a mouse got caught in a trap, pesky though they were.

Thinking of that now makes me sad to think that the sweet, loving person he started out as became so twisted and dark. And now he is gone; his only good legacy being his daughter Allana.

But I do remember the day we created her together. What a wonderful experience, and to think it all began with those simplest, yet most intimate of embraces: that of the lips.

Jacen's kisses were not just a touch of his lips to mine. When he kissed, he was offering himself to me in a way he'd never offered to anyone else. And though quiet and oftentimes withdrawn as Jacen could be, he sure knew how to make love to me.

A smile hints upon my face, a whisper of a sigh escaping me. I must be careful not to let anything obvious slip past my defenses, lest the scum of Hapan society use it against me. Force knows some persons will do anything to gain my crown.

But I do allow my remembered joy to flood me, calming my aching soul. I yearn to feel Jacen- not Caedus's- arms about me, to have him hold me one last time in the embrace of love as only he could.

I see him in our daughter, which at times only pulls at my heart-strings. Yet I would have it no other way. There could be no better means by which to remember the only man I have ever, and will ever love.

A glance at my desk reminds me that I have work to do before I can take a holiday to see Allana. So, sad as it makes me to put away my memories of Jacen, I know I must. For one must move on; or one will get left behind when the galaxy continues to shift.


	9. Vestara and Ben

**Vestara and Ben:**

It is the way of the Sith: simple as that.

Yes, Ben kissed me, and yes; I loved him… as only a teenager could love I guess. Or perhaps I was in love with the idea of love, rather than with Ben himself.

Either way, I was raised Sith… and true Sith use whatever they must to gain the advantage or survive; whichever comes first.

That Skywalker brat has lived in Daddy's bright light for so long that he's far too sheltered. He doesn't understand, and he never will. That's why, despite how warm and welcome his kisses made me feel, we can never be more than friends.

And we aren't even that any longer.

Well, I've lived with worse. I did just fine before Ben Skywalker, and I will do splendidly without him. I don't see what he's all up in arms about anyway: he knew what I was when he started this whole affair. His father warned him about attachments to me more than once.

Yet he still chose to follow his heart rather than his brain. And now he's pouting over a broken heart while I am making a life for myself outside the oppressive demands of the Jedi.

I hate to break it to you Ben, but I was a Sith when you kissed me, and I wasn't going to be able to change that on a dime. Not when it's all I have ever known.

So get over it, and get over me: because I've already gotten over you.


End file.
